


Closed, Thanks

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other, Public Blow Jobs, Sans' Illegal Hot Dog Stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9318164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sans and his partner decide to have fun out in public. More specifically, during Sans' busiest job.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short (unlike sans' fanon dick) but I hope you enjoy!

"Have a n-nice day, sir." The skeleton monster said, handing the hotdog in a wrapper to the man. The stranger nodded in thanks and walked off while taking a bite of what one could assume was his lunch.

It was nearly half-past noon. Clouds covered the skies, prompting Sans to unfold his stand's umbrella for the first time in a while as a precaution for the possible rain that afternoon.

The roads and sidewalks were filled with busy adults either rushing to grab quick lunch or rushing to find somewhere warm to relax or hold up in the possibility of a downpour. Most kids were still in school at this time of day, so only older individuals roamed. During this time, business was blowing.

Another thing that was blowing was Sans' partner underneath the hotdog stand.

The pair had always been sort of exhibitionists. Neither of them were afraid to get daring under the restaurant table during a date. Neither of them were hesitant to make out and fondle each other in an empty aisle of a store.

It was safe to say they both were very eager to try this.

Their tongue pressed firmly against the base of his light blue dick conjured up by his magic. They licked from base to top with their dominant hand holding it up so they could apply the force they wanted to.

Sans gasped slightly, forcing on a nonchalant smile when a young woman approached. He greeted the customer, they greeted back and ordered their food. They paid for the meal and he made their order in front of them on top of double sided wrap, one side foil, one side parchment paper.

His partner took the head of his thick cock into their mouth after flicking the tip of it with their tongue. They relished in the taste of their boyfriend's precum that had already gathered.

He accidentally squeezed the mustard bottle a little too hard, spurting a dollop onto the bun. The monster covered this up by taking his plastic butterknife and smearing the condiment over the bread. Sans quickly put together the rest of the hotdog and handed it to the woman with no further incidents.

They leaned forward with their free hand on his thigh bone to take his whole member into their awaiting mouth. The male above them couldn't hold back a nearly inaudible moan, causing them to chuckle lowly and send delicious vibrations down his cock. Sans gripped the plastic butterknife tighter.

His partner was experienced and knew exactly what they were doing to him. They'd pull back and tease his tip, letting him get used to it before unexpectedly deepthroating him and throwing him into the crashing waves of pleasures while he served someone.

Just as his climax started to creep up, they'd pull off completely and moan quietly as they pleasured themselves, warm breath ghosting over his painfully hard dick. They'd lick the head of his shaft as someone approached and the process would start all over again.

Sans could hear them masturbating under the counter and wished he could go down on them himself, but he had to wait. They'd both agreed the night before that these strained hours would only be for Sans to be absolutely fucking tortured.

His partner orgasmed for what had to have been the millionth time that day and Sans almost came from that alone. They panted and whined and moaned across his magic, breaths shaky and hand harshly gripping his knee.

When their breath hitched and the grip loosened, the skeleton had finally had enough. Once the last customer left, he paid no attention to the other coming his way. He opened his stand's compartment, swept everything inside with one arm, barely slipped some padlocks where they were needed, and flipped the cardboard sign to "closed, thanks" before teleporting away, his partner's hair in his hand.

They appeared on his bed and the lock to his bedroom door was turned with a flick of his wrist. His partner's hair was a mess, their chest heaving up and down to catch their breath. They stared at his glowing left eye, it being the only light source in the room besides his crotch.

"Fuck." He muttered simply and lowly to them before leaning down to taste himself on their tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, it's really short, whoops. I'm kinda busy (as in eating and procrastinating on CAH), but I'll try to update my other fics soon.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> PS: no I will not be writing any more for this fic please and thank you have a nice day


End file.
